


Not All Wishes Are Worth Coming True

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [25]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, But So Is Zekrom, Daniel Is An Asshole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Since he was little, Daniel had been fascinated with the stories of the twin heroes. Especially the younger twin, who fought for dreams and wishes. Obsessed with the idea, Daniel left home in search of Zekrom. Years later, he finds him. Zekrom is displeased.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Zekrom (Pokemon)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Kudos: 35





	Not All Wishes Are Worth Coming True

Zekrom was sleeping. Not the deep sleep he searched for - those he didn't get these days, not after the last foolish human had awoken him from pleasant dreams of the past. Gone were the days where Zekrom had wanted to be awake. His human, his owner, the one who made him from what had once been whole, was gone. And now those dreams were gone, too. His sleep was shallow, riddled with dreams that didn't feel _right_ , that didn't help him escape his mourning and anger.

Zekrom was the God of Dreams and Wishes, and yet is own wish, to have his human back, would never come true.

So when he heard steps echoing in his cave where he'd hidden away from the world and the smell of sweaty human reached his nostrils, Zekrom felt that old anger bubbling up again. There was a gasp, the steps speeding up. The legendary Pokemon opened one eye, glowing red in what should be total darkness - and yet, there was a light, artificial and stinging in his eye, that disrupted it.

" _Zekrom_ ," the little human male spoke, voice quivering with what Zekrom identified as delight and awe. It irked him more than he could say, the way the human stared at him. _His_ human always had a gentle, loving look on his face, but the face of this one was contorted with wonder, wonder Zekrom would never feel again. Shifting from his sleeping position, Zekrom got up to his feet to tower over this pesky human, but the man didn't go away, not even when he growled.

"Who dares?" Zekrom hissed, patience thin as it was. "To disturb me in my sleep?" The human words hurt his tongue - not physically, for he was experienced in their languages; but still, they felt like they were burning him. How long ago since he spoke those words freely with his human? How long ago, since his human spoke his very last words?

"Oh my- I'm Daniel," the human said, taking Zekrom's words as an invitation to introduce himself. "I can't _believe..._ I searched for so long. For you! The stories, ever since I heard them as a child I _knew_ that you still exist!" His words were tumbling out of his mouth, clumsy with excitement that Zekrom didn't share. For a human, Daniel was a very average specimen, his short hair mousy brown and his eyes a dull grey. His lips stretched into a grin that was almost childlike - as if Zekrom was a gift to him!

"Now you know," Zekrom said, voice rolling deep with ire. "Go with the knowledge since it's satisfied!"

"I- go?" The human came closer, eyes wide and not sensing the danger he was in. His voice became boastful as he shook his head. "No. Not yet! You see, you always were my favourite. You, God of Dreams and Wishes - and your owner, the younger twin." As Zekrom almost flinched at the mention, wings flaring up, Daniel continued. "Their names, they're not known anymore. But I always felt so close to him. To choose his dreams above reality, to want to make them come true! And you, Zekrom, at his side!" The human sighed dreamily, and it hurt so much, to see him there flapping his mouth about things he knew nothing about.

"Close? What about you is close to _him_?" Zekrom said, voice vicious and sharp. It made Daniel look up again, a feverish, mulish gleam in his eyes.

"Everything," he said with reverence, but it rang hollow and wrong in Zekrom's ears. "I, too, prefer my dreams over reality. All my life I've been searching for you, Zekrom! To make you mine so that we can change the world together in his stead!"

Memories of his human flooded Zekrom's mind. His tender smile and gentle eyes, that resolve underneath all of that. Blonde hair glinting in the sunlight, an easy laugh never too far away. His hands on Zekrom's chest, lips chasing him. He'd been everything for Zekrom, and he'd known that he had been everything to him. It hurt, hurt, _hurt_ , and here was this human who thought he could replace that. But Zekrom didn't roar. He didn't tear the human apart. Something vile and malicious reared its head instead, so Zekrom crouched lower as the human came closer yet.

"You want to be my new human, then?" he asked, and the words tasted like bile on his tongue. The gleam in Daniel's eyes grew stronger, though, proving Zekrom's thoughts about this man.

" _Yes_ ," he said, a laugh in his voice. It was wrong, wasn't nearly the same cheerful, wonderful laugh Zekrom knew and missed. "I promise you, Zekrom, to give it my all - but first, can you tell me more about the younger brother?" There was greed there, now - a clear obsession about the lore Zekrom had created alongside his dead owner, growing with the assumed opportunity to get more, to learn more. It disgusted the Pokemon, but he kept his bristling inside.

"His name was Ilantes," Zekrom allowed. Despite his anger and disgust, he couldn't help but speak the name lovingly, for he still loved him so dearly. "And he was everything - my creator, my master, my partner. And you have to prove that you're able, human, to be all of this as well." Some of the sharp edges of his words came through, but they went right over Daniel's head, who was listening raptly without _really_ taking notice of what Zekrom meant.

"Ilantes," he instead whispered, and Zekrom hated him now, with a power and passion that he'd almost forgotten he could feel. "Let me prove it, then. I'll do it, I'll be even better!"

Whatever patience his malicious plan had given him, it ripped apart right then and there. Not only did this human want to replace his beloved human, no! He was so delusional, he wanted to _be better_ \- as if anyone could match what his human had been for Zekrom. What they'd been for each other. With a wordless snarl, Zekrom jumped the small distance between him and the human, his mass bringing Daniel harshly down and onto his back. The unrelenting stone floor of the cave was hardly a gentle place to land upon, but Zekrom ignored the pained cry of the human, digging his claws into the flimsy cloth.

"Then you'll prove it," Zekrom growled, and there was a sickly satisfaction at finally seeing Daniel flinch at his words. With barely any effort Zekrom ripped the cloth apart. He thought about Ilantes and his warm, welcoming body - of the way his lips had felt on Zekrom's skin, his hands roaming. For the first time since waking up, Zekrom felt himself grow hot and hard, allowing those mental images to run havoc on his body. "For he was first and foremost my beloved, who could take me on for as much as I needed."

Daniel gave a shout, but Zekrom held him firmly with one paw, the other one continuing to strip him off his clothes. "That's a lie!" he said, squirming like a worm to get away. "He would've never... he was a HERO!"

Zekrom laughed, bitter and angry and hateful. Then he pushed Daniel around until the human was lying on his belly. He wasn't at all like his dead human. Not as smooth, not as young, not as fit and well-formed - this one was a middle-aged man with an average body.

But it would be enough for today.

"Let's see how much alike you two really are," he said, lining his cock, which had fully slipped out of his pouch, up with the squirming arse of Daniel. Then he pushed forward, ignoring the way the human screamed. He was tight and it was difficult to push deeper, the lack of care and lubricant even uncomfortable for Zekrom. It clearly was painful for the human, but that was his own fault for coming in here, for disturbing him, for _daring to take Ilandes name in his filthy mouth_. So Zekrom kept thrusting forward until he was fully buried in this unwilling body; until he could close his eyes and pretend that it was Ilantes he was filling up. It kept him hard, that thought of bright blue eyes looking up at him. _'Take me, Zekrom'_ , he could almost hear those words, spoken by lips pulled into a playful smirk.

Ah, yes. He'd enjoyed it like that.

Lifting his hips, wings spread for balance, Zekrom pulled halfway out before slamming his cock right back into Daniel's tight arse. The cave was full of the screams and sobs of the man as Zekrom continued to fuck him against the unforgiving floor, pinning him down with his own weight. Zekrom kept his eyes and ears closed, though - in his mind, he was making love to Ilantes; the screams turning into encouraging praise. Finally, finally! It was almost like dreaming again - he could see him, writhing in pleasure as he spread his legs for Zekrom. Warm hands, warm smile, warm eyes... so, so warm. Just like now, with the heat tingling through his body with every plunge he took into Daniel.

He lost himself, letting his mind drift and turn as pleasure washed over him. It wasn't exactly the same, not really - nothing could truly replace what had been. But this, this was nearly there, and Zekrom felt himself getting closer and closer to that sweet edge he'd always chased with Ilantes. His breath grew laboured and his thrusts more frantic until he couldn't hold onto it anymore. With a loud cry, Zekrom came deep inside Daniel's abused hole and filled the human up with his hot seed. It took him a while to calm down again, cock still throbbing slightly when his balls ran dry. Only then reality hit him again.

He hadn't made love with his beloved. He had raped a human, one who was still sobbing beneath him. It was a crushing thought, and with a yet again angry snort, Zekrom pulled out, cock wet with his own cum and Daniel's blood. More of his cum burst out of the human's ass, who tried to crawl away the moment Zekrom's weight was off him.

But Zekrom had other plans. He wouldn't allow this human to get away while knowing Ilantes name. It was _his_ , and his alone to know. Besides, getting to feel a man's tight hole again had helped him with his own dreams - for a short time, he'd been with his human again, if only in his mind.

"You'll go nowhere, Daniel," Zekrom said, pulling the human back towards him. His power flared, and out of nothing bindings wrapped around the battered man. "You dreamed of taking _his_ place, did you not? At least in this, you might do."

"No, no, please, no," Daniel moaned, but Zekrom ignored him as he pulled him deeper into his cave. He had more dreams to chase. So many more.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
